1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an OLED display that has improved mechanical strength against an external impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a typical OLED display includes a panel assembly in which a plurality of OLEDs are formed, a bezel coupled to the panel assembly at a rear side of the panel assembly, and a printed circuit board (PCB) that is electrically connected to the panel assembly by a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB).
Unlike the LCD including a panel assembly having two thin substrates and liquid crystal filled in a space defined between these substrates, the OLED display is designed such that empty spaces exist in an inside of the panel assembly. Therefore, a mechanical strength of the OLED display is not sufficient.
Particularly, only the bezel functions to protect the panel assembly. That is, the conventional OLED display does not have a shock absorption member for absorbing an external impact. Therefore, when a user drops an electronic device that is equipped with an OLED display, a large twisting load and a large bending load are suddenly applied to the bezel and thus the bezel is deformed. As a result, the twisting and bending loads are directly transferred to the panel assembly coupled to the bezel and thus the panel assembly may be easily damaged.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.